Will of the Heroes
by Reborn 123 and exist21
Summary: Naruto and his friend Natsumi were ignored by his family and the village. What would happen if Kami had taken pity of them and decided to give them a gift a sign of an apology. With new friend and teacher guiding them. Can they fulfill in leading the ninja world to the path of true peace? NarutoXOC only! Naruto/Rurounin Kenshin/Law of Ueki Crossover BETA WANTED!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:HELLO EVERYONE REBORN 123. WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Kaa-san! Look! I did it!" A 5 year old yellow haired girl with blue eyes yelled as she shows the person that she was standing on top of the tree. This girl is Mana Namikaze, daughter of both Konoha's Yellow Flash and Red Death

"Good job, I'm so proud of you" said a woman who looked just like Hitomi except she's older. This woman is Kushina Namikaze, formerly known as Kushina Uzumaki, she is Konoha's Red Death.

"Kaa-san!" Kushina turns around and saw another blond girl except her eyes were purple. With her was a man with blond hair and blue eyes. The girl name is Mito Namikaze the other daughter of both Konoha's Yellow Flash and Red Death. While the man name is Minato Namikaze, he is Konoha's Yellow Flash.

Right now both Minato and Kushina are training Mana and Mito so that they would be able to contain the Kyubi's chakra when the time comes. Yes, you read right, Mina and Mito are the Jinchurikis of the Kyubi no Kitsune. 5 years ago, the Kyubi attacked Konoha and killed many Shinobi in the process, the Third Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the Kyubi in a newborns, that newborn was Mina and Mito. The Third Hokage spilt the Kyuubi into two and seals it within them. After everything settled down, Minato told the citizens of Konoha what happened and the village treated Mina and Mito as their saviors in the end

All four of them didn't notice a red haired kid with blues with three whisker marks is watching them, this kid is Naruto Namikaze, the son of both Kushina and Minato and the eldest of the triplets (by few minutes). The reason why he's watching them instead of training with them is because Minato and Kushina just focused their effort in training Mina and Mito, they didn't bother trying to train Naruto, and to make things worse the village also ignored him

"They're training again…" Naruto mumbled, Naruto feels like he isn't even a member of this family, oh he wishes he would have someone notice him, his family just ignore him in favor of Mina and Mito.

Naruto let out sigh before he walks away from the room and headed towards the village. He aimlessly wondered around the village thinking about the years has passed by.

'_Will they ever notice me?'_ Naruto thought sadly as he continues to wander aimlessly around the village. Until he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Naruto turns around and saw a girl that was around his age. She has red hair, violet eye on the left while brown eyes on the right. She is wearing plain civilian attire. She is Natsumi Suzuki, an orphan and only friend of Naruto.

Naruto met Natsumi when Naruto was wondering around aimlessly in the village again until he saw a group of kids ganging up on someone and it was Natsumi. Long story short, Naruto save Natsumi and that's how their friendship started.

"Naruto-kun is there something wrong?" Natsumi asked with concern tone and Naruto just gave her a small smile.

"Nothing much is just…they are ignoring me as always." Naruto said with sad tone and Natsumi frowned in hearing this. She already knew about Naruto family ignoring him and she was really saddened in hearing about it.

"You still have me right?" Natsumi said as she tries to cheer Naruto up. Naruto just gave her a smile and the two decided to walk around the village. The two talk about random things and were having a good time, but never notice that they enter in the forest.

==Time Skip==

"Um Naruto I think we're lost." Natsumi stated as they suddenly found themselves in the middle of the forest.

"I think you're right Natsumi-chan." Naruto stated as he scratch his head and inwardly cursing his idiotic head. Soon the duo started wandering through the forest, hoping get out from the place but after walking around for an hour they fell into exhaustion. The two started to breath heavily because of the lack of stamina that they have.

"Damn it." Naruto curse before he fell to the ground. Natsumi eyes widen when she saw this.

"NARUTO-KUN!" She shouted as she runs towards him, ignoring the pain that her legs have. She crouch down and saw that Naruto was breathing heavily.

"Naruto, come on stand up." Natsumi said as she tries to lift Naruto but he was too heavy for her and she was getting tired also. Natsumi continues try her best to make Naruto stand up or at least carry him but useless then her body finally gave in, making her also fall to the ground. The last thing the two saw was figure approaching them before darkness took over them.

==Time Skip==

Naruto was the first one to wake as he open her eyes. He looks around and found himself covered with a blanket. He looks to his right and saw Natsumi asleep and her head was leaning on his shoulder.

"You're finally awake." A voice said and Naruto immediately looks around, finding where that voice was coming from.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." The voice said and Naruto someone steps out from the shadows and saw who it was. It was a man and he his entire body was covered with a white cloak and he was wearing a wolf mask.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. He sense that this wasn't going to hurt them but he wrap his arms around Natsumi, who was still asleep in case that this man was going to attack them.

"Like I said relax kid. I won't harm you or your friend. You should be thankful to me because without me. You and your friend would be dead by now." The man stated and hearing this Naruto lowered his guard a little but was still prepare to protect Natsumi.

The man approaches them and seat on the ground in front of him. The man put his arm in front of him and Naruto immediately tighten his grip around Natsumi as he glares at the man in front of him. But his eyes widen when the man just patted Naruto head.

"She's really important to you isn't she?" The man and Naruto stare at him for few seconds in shock but nodded at him nevertheless.

"Yeah, she is the only one who is important to me in the village." Naruto said.

"Even more important than your family?" The man asked and Naruto nodded at him.

"Really?..Interesting… and why is that?" The man asked and Naruto let out sigh.

"Because all my life I have been ignored by my family and the village so Natsumi-chan is all that I have." Naruto stated and the man just nodded at him.

"Well once again that is interesting…once your friend wakes up, I have proposition for you and your friend." The man said and Naruto looks at him with confuse look on his face but shrugged it off.

Moments later Natsumi started to wake up and she found herself around a blanket.

"NATSUMI-CHAN!" Naruto voice was heard and Natsumi immediately look to where Naruto is and saw that Naruto was sitting near a fire with the man.

"Naruto-kun who is that?" Natsumi asked and Naruto just scratch the back of his head.

"He's the guy who saved us…But I don't know he's name." Naruto said and Natsumi just gave him a deadpan look. They heard a chuckle from the man.

"Well you two can call me…Okami." The man said and the two just nodded at him. Natsumi soon join the two and she sat beside Naruto. Everyone stayed quiet for a while and the kids were getting nervous.

"So…" Okami said as he breaks the silence. "I have a proposition for you two." Okami said and the two redhead looks each other before looking at Okami again.

"What's that?" Natsumi asked.

"After hearing your stories about how your family and the village ignore and shunned you two. How would you two like to get stronger that the village will finally recognize you two?" Okami asked and both kids' eyes widen in shock in hearing this.

"And how are you going to do that?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. Okami suddenly pulls something out from nowhere and both Naruto and Natsumi were confuse. What they saw was a small white orb but to Naruto he could he see a small wolf inside the orb.

"Tell me can any of you see something inside the orb?" Okami asked and Natsumi shook her head because she couldn't see it but Naruto nodded his head.

"Really Naruto? Can you tell me what is inside the orb?" Okami asked and Naruto nodded at him.

"I could see…a wolf shape inside it." Naruto answered and Okami nodded at him.

"You are correct. Inside this orb is a wolf but let ask you both first. Have you ever heard the word 'Biju'?" Okami asked and Naruto nodded at him again.

"Yeah I read about it once. I said that Bijus are living forms of chakra like the Kyuubi." Naruto answered and Okami nodded at him.

"You're correct, but tell me do any of you know how the Bijus were created?" Okami said and both kids shook their head. "Well let me tell you story how Chakra was discovered in this world today…"** (AN: Not gonna explain it. I'm sure that you all Naruto fans know about it. If not then Just search about Kaguya, Hagoromo and about the Biju's)**

After hearing the history of Chakra, Kaguya and the creator of the Biju's, Hagoromo. Both kids were stunned in hearing this. It's not every day you learn that a single that has godly powers with the help of his brother seal their own mother and created the Biju's.

"…Wow. That's a lot to take in." Natsumi said as her mind was still processing the information. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"But that doesn't explain the orb that has a wolf inside." Naruto stated, wondering why is this telling them all this.

"…Because this orb…has a Biju inside it." Okami stated and Naruto and Natsumi eyes widen in hearing this.

"No way! How can that be a Biju when it's very small?" Natsumi asked with a surprised tone.

"Because Kami-sama made this Biju with the help of the Rikudou Sennin." Okami said and both children were confuse.

"Huh?" Both kids said and Okami let out a sigh.

"Because…Kami-sama send me here to find you and your friend Naruto Namikaze." Okami stated and Naruto and Natsumi eyes widen in hearing this.

"So you're an angel?" Natsumi asked and Okami just shook his head.

"I'm a human but from another world. Kami-sama send me here to talk to you and Naruto." Okami said to Natsumi.

"But why?" Naruto asked, wondering why Kami would send someone from the other dimension to talk to him and Natsumi.

"Because Kami-sama took pity on both of you." Naruto and Natsumi were surprised in hearing this. "I already knew about you and Natsumi being neglected by your family and the village. That's why Kami-sama wanted to show this as a sign of sorry and also to prepare you two for the future." Okami said.

"What do mean?" Naruto asked.

"Kami-sama said that something bad will happen in the future and she said that you two will be the only ones that can stop it." Okami said.

"So basically Kami wanted us to strong in the future and basically save the whole the world or something." Naruto concluded after hearing all those information.

"Right about that Kiddo." Okami said while nodding his head. "To tell you the truth I would have taken you two back to my world after hearing about your lives in the village but Kami-sama forbidden me. Beside she wanted you two to prove the village that you two are the strongest." Okami said. After hearing those words the two kids felt two things.

One was anger towards the deity for denying them for them wanting to leave the village (after all they were not recognize by anyone) but happy at the same time because they would receiving a gift from Kami that would make them stronger.

."So do you both want Kami gifts?" Okami asked and the two kids were about to answer when suddenly they pause for moment.

"What exactly is Kami gifts?" Naruto asked and Okami just let out a chuckle.

"You two are real smart. You both pause for a second, thinking what Kami gift was. At least you two don't jump to anything without thinking it first." Okami praised them. Both kids blushed in hearing that.

"Anyway here are Kami gifts for the two of you." Okami said and both of them look at him with eager look on their face. "For Naruto here are you're gifts." Okami said as he held the blue orb in front of him.

"I will be sealing this biju inside you, making you the Jinchuriki." Naruto eyes widen in shock in hearing this. Him a jinchuriki like his sisters!

"…are you kidding me?" Naruto asked and Okami shook his head.

"No I'm not and let me tell you something about this Biju…This is no ordinary Biju." Okami said and Naruto and Natsumi looks at him confuse.

"This Biju…was made from parts of every Biju chakra ranging from the Ichihbi to Kyuubi. Making this the most powerful Biju that is existing today thanks to Kami and the Rikudou Sennin." Okami explained. Naruto was even more surprise in hearing this. A biju that was stronger than the Kyuubi itself. It was unbelievable!

"Another gift is that a spirit will also be sealed inside of you along with the Biju, who is going to be your teacher and your guidance." Okami explained and Naruto nodded at him.

"Um, Okami-san, who is the spirit?" Naruto asked and Okami puts on a thinking pose for a minute and the two kids waited for his answer.

"…Sorry don't know." Okami said as shrugged his shoulders making Naruto and Natsumi face fault to the ground.

"To tell you the truth Kami didn't even told me who the spirits are that is going to be sealed into you except for Natsumi-san here but I only know one of spirits name." Okami stated and Natsumi was surprised in hearing this.

"Okami-san are you saying that-"

"Yes Natsumi, you will also have spirit seal inside you and a very powerful one." Okami said and Natsumi was already thinking how powerful the spirit was.

"So…do you both still want Kami gifts?" Okami asked.

"YES!" Both kids said with no hesitation and without second thought. Okami nodded at him and suddenly a poof of smoke happened and when the smoke was gone it reveal to be duplicate of Okami himself.

"He clone himself!" Natsumi said in surprised tone as she pointed at Okami. But Naruto surprised since he always saw Minato and Kushina doing that. The real Okami pulls another orb with different color. It was color green. Okami gave it to his clones and said. "You know what to do." The clone nodded at him and before he looks at Natsumi.

"Natsumi, I want you to follow the clone so that he can seal the spirit inside of you." Okami said and Natsumi nodded at him and was about to follow the clone when suddenly Naruto jump in front of Natsumi and spread his arms in protective manner.

"Naruto-kun?" Natsumi asked with confuse look and saw that Naruto had narrow look on his face.

"Look I'm not just let you take my only friend. You could be plotting to kidnap her." Naruto said seriously. Natsumi eyes widen in shock in hearing this and quickly hides behind Naruto. She trust Naruto and knew that he was right. Okami could be making those staff up.

Okami stares at Naruto for a few seconds and saw in Naruto…was the eyes of a warrior. He saw that Naruto wouldn't hesitate to protect Natsumi even it means his death.

The two continues to stare at each other for several more seconds until Okami finally let out a laugh which confuses the two kids.

"HAHAHAHA! I never knew that you had the guts kid!" Okami said heartily. "Willing to sacrifice yourself for your friends. Most kids easily run away if they ever encounter a stranger and leaving their other friends behind but you. You are willing to sacrifice your life for Natsumi over there and for that you have my great respect. I like people who are very selfless and willing to protect their friends. You are good on my book Naruto and I promise you that I won't have the clone do anything bad to Natsumi." Okami said as he gave his words to the red hair boy. Naruto looks at him with suspicious eyes.

"Promise you won't hurt her?" Naruto asked and Okami nodded at him.

"You have my word." Okami said seriously. Naruto manage to calm down before looking at Natsumi and nodded at her. Soon Natsumi and Okami clone disappeared in the woods leaving only Naruto and the real Okami.

"Well Naruto, how about we start with that sealing?" Okami asked and Naruto nodded at him and Okami stands up from the floor and pulls out another orb and the color of the orb was red. He approaches Naruto.

"Now Naruto I'm gonna put you in sleep for a while and while you're asleep I will seal the Biju and the spirit inside you." Okami explained.

"Why do I have to be asleep?" Naruto asked with a curious tone.

"Do you want to feel extreme pain while putting the soul inside you? If you're awake while sealing the Biju and soul inside you will screaming in pain that might attract attention." Okami explained and Naruto turned pale in hearing the painful part.

"Now lay on the grass and I'll do the rest." Okami said and Naruto did was told and he saw Okami held out his hand in front of him and his had started to glow white and soon Naruto fell asleep.

Okami nodded and place the two orbs near Naruto and soon summoned several clones and all of them gone into a circle formation. Everyone pulls a kunai and made a small cut on their finger, blood started to appear and soon everyone started writing some sealing on the ground that surround around Naruto. When it was done the clones started to do some several hand signs and ending it with a ram sign.

"UZUMAKI ART: SIX SAGE DIVINE MYSTIC SEAL JUTSU!" Everyone shouted and soon the seals started to glow red and made giant red and white dome around it with Naruto inside. After 10 minutes has passed the dome was gone. The seals are gone along with the two orbs. Okami dispel the clones and approaches the sleeping Naruto. Okami lifted Naruto shirt and saw some seals on his stomach. (AN: Just like Reapers death sealing except it was color red.)

Nodding his head and Okami remove his hand from Naruto shirt. "You will do great things Naruto and I'm sure of it." Okami said and he suddenly he sense someone. He turns around and saw coming from the shadow was his clone and Natsumi who was asleep in the clone hands.

"Did you tell her everything?" Okami asked his clone and the clone nodded at him.

"Yes she was willing to give up from becoming a human. She said that she would do it if it gives her the strength to protect Naruto." The clone said.

"Okay, send Natsumi back to orphanage while I send Naruto back to his house. Make sure you leave a note to her. Oh and here" Okami gave his clone a small blue marble. The clone takes it and look at it for a few seconds before looking at the real one.

"Leave that with the note. It's her other gift." The clone nodded before the clone disappeared in a white flash. Okami looks at Naruto and gently picks him up and also disappeared in a white flash.

Okami appeared in Naruto room and gently lay Naruto on his bed. Okami just look for a few seconds at Naruto sleeping form. He removes his mask and reveals his face. A smile appeared on Okami face.

"Good luck Naruto and to your future mate. May Kami the spirits guide you to the right path" With that Okami wrote something in the paper and place it near Naruto and disappeared like a ghost.

==With Naruto==

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he found himself in place that look like a sewer. He started to wander around and hoping to find an exit in this place. But he suddenly stops in his tracks when he started to hear noises in one of the rooms. Curiosity got of him, he decided to look at it as he enters the room.

When enters the room all he saw was darkness but he didn't stop as he continues to move forward. He continues to walk until a small light up ahead. When he reaches the light he found himself in another room but he saw two torches hanging in the wall but what really surprise him was the thing was in front of him.

It was a giant red gate that has spiral lock in the center that kanji said 'seal'.

'_Is this…the Biju that Okami was talking about?'_ Naruto thought before he approaches the gate then he heard that noise coming from the gate but he listen closely to it. It was sound of foot step.

"**So I finally met you Naruto-san.**" A deep voice said. Naruto jump back in fright in hearing that scary voice. Soon something came out from the shadow and it reveal to be a giant wolf.

The wolf fur was color white and the It has gold slit eyes. Naruto notice that it has crimson markings around it's body but the one thing that really surprises Naruto was…it has 10 TAILS Behind the wolf.

The wolf notice that surprise look on Naruto face and it could sense fear from the boy. "**Easy there Naruto-san I'm not here to hurt you."** The wolf said. As soon as Naruto heard those words He sighs in relief, thinking that he was safe.

"So who are you and where are we?" Naruto asked with a curious tone. He was surprise that the creature seem wanted to eat him.

"**I'm the Juubi no Ookami (Ten tails Wolf) but you can call me Tennin since that was Hagoromo-sama and Kami-sama created me. And we are in your mindscape Naruto-san"** Tennin said and Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. "**I'm sure that the man who seal me inside of you already told you about me."** Tennin said.

"Not much, All he told me that you were created from all the left overs of the Biju's chakra and combining them into one." Naruto stated and Tennin nodded in understanding.

"But wait where's the other spirit that he said he sealed inside me." Naruto asked and suddenly the two started to hear another sound of foot step. Naruto turns around and saw a small bright light that made him covered his eyes because of the intense the light was gone, Naruto opened his eyes again.

He saw in front of him was a man who was in his late twenties. He had red hair tied in a ponytail at the back. The man was wearing a traditional red kimono, white hakama, and slippers. A katana was carefully tucked on the sash he wore as a belt. What stood out the most was the X-shaped scar on his cheek.

"It nice to finally meet you Naruto-kun." The man said with a gentle voice but Naruto could see that the man was a pretty skilled swordsman judging from the aura he exuded. This was a warrior, a warrior with a deep past like his own.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked and the man simply smile at him.

"I'm Kenshin Himura and I'm one of the chosen spirits to be seal inside you." Kenshin stated and Naruto was surprise in hearing this.

"**Interesting…Well I hope we get to know you better Himura-san." **Tennin said and Kenshin looks at the giant wolf.

"Lkewise but please call me Kenshin because calling Himura-san makes me feel old. Mr…"

"Tennin just call me Tennin" Tennin said and Kenshin nodded in agreement before they turn your attention to Naruto.

"Um, Tennin who is exactly is Himura-san?" Naruto asked because he never heard of him before but he heard Tennin giving soime respectful tone towards Kenshin.

"**Kenshin Himura, was a well-known samurai before chakra was discovered in this world. From what Kami-sama put in my memory. Himura-san here has been an assassin from his young age until his first wife died. After the war happen he become a wanderer and started cherish life and vow to never kill again.**" Tennin finished and Naruto was surprise in hearing this and looks at Kenshin who was nodding in agreement.

"It's correct Naruto-kun. I was once an assassin but after seeing my first wife die and seeing many people suffering because of war. I become a new leaf, a wanderer with vow that I would not take any life ever again." Kenshin finished and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Well anyway Naruto-kun I'm sure that you're curious on how will I train you, correct?" Kenshin asked and Naruto nodded at him. "Well simple way is that I'm going transfer my sword style in your head. My sword style is called Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

"Hiten Mitsur-what?" Naruto asked with confuse look on his face. He read bunch of Kenjutsu style in the library but this was first time in hearing this.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. It a sword style that relies on speed and agility of the user. You need to acquire god-like speed and agility. With this style you can defeat many enemies at once." Kenshin stated and Naruto looking at him with awe and was getting excited in about learning this style. "This style has been long forgotten and you Naruto will be the next heir of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu." Kenshin stated.

"So it's like an apprentice and master thing. Only I can pass the style to someone who I see worthy." Naruto stated as he concluded after hearing about the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Kenshin nodded at him.

"Yes, unless you want it your family to learn the style I don't mind since you're gonna be the next heir to it." Kenshin stated and Naruto nodded at him. "But the easy part is the transferring the style to you but the hard part is practicing it. If you push yourself too far. There's a chance that you would never pick up a sword again." Kenshin said with a serious tone and Naruto turned pale in hearing this.

"**Don't worry about it Kenshin-san.**" The two looks at Tennin who was smilling at them. **"Because Naruto-kun is a Jinchuriki his healing factor is much faster than a human being for example. A broken bone. It would heal within days instead of month or a simple wound would simply heal in matter of seconds. So don't worry about him hurting himself." **Tennin stated and Naruto sighs in relief and was thankful for that.

"Oh I see well I'm still going Naruto-kun here about learning the style to make sure that he execute them perfectly." Kenshin said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"**Now Naruto-san, I'm sure that you know that each Biju has given each of their container a special ability." **Tennin asked and Naruto nodded at him.

"Yeah from what I know the man said to me that each Biju has its own special ability." Naruto said.

"**You are correct about that. The ability that I will give you is Yin and the Yang Style." **Tennin said and Naruto looks at him confuse.

"I never heard of that before." Naruto said and Tennin nodded at him.

"**Yes because the Yin and Yang style is the most powerful elements among the rest. Yin is create from Nothingness like shadow or forms while Yang** **present life itself. If you can master these two you create a breathing life from your own imagination."** Tennin stated and Naruto eyes widen in shock.

"I can create…anything?" Naruto asked with shock voice and Tennin nodded at him.

"**Yes, if you master it you can easily create anything. But that would be up to you."** Tennin said and Naruto nodded at him.

"Well this was an eventful meeting everyone. How about we start training you tomorrow Naruto-kun." Kenshin said and Naruto agreed without second thought before he disappeared in the Mindscape, leaving Kenshin and Tennin.

==With Natsumi==

"Hello anybody here?" Natsumi asked as she found herself wandering in plain grass field. She can't help but be amazed at the place. She never seen this kind of place before since mostly the village was covered in forest and never a clear sight like this one. She continues to wander around the place. After few minutes wandering around, she finally saw a figure in front of her. She quickly runs towards the figure, hoping that this man or woman will help her. When she got close enough she could see that this person was a guy.

"HEY MISTER!" Natsumi shouted and the figure turns around and Natsumi saw the guy face. The guy was at least in his teen years and has dark green spiky hair and large black sharp eyes. The guy was wearing a plain white t shirts, long pants and pinkish-red shoe.

"Mister, do you know where we are?" Natsumi asked and the guy looks at her for a minute before answering her.

"We are in a plain field." The guy said and the Natsumi gave him a deadpan look.

"I can see that?" Natsumi said before she could answer again Ueki beat her. "Can you tell me where to find someone name Natsumi Suzuki?" The man asked and Natsumi eyes widen in hearing her name.

"That's me!" Natsumi said and the guy had a surprise look on his face. "Why do want to talk to me?" Natsumi asked with a curious tone. The guy had grin on his face.

"Well I'm the spirit that is sealed inside of you. My name is Kousoke Ueki but you can call me Ueki." Ueki said as he introduce himself.

"You don't look like a power being." Natsumi said with disappointed sigh. Ueki notice the disappointed look on the girl face and decided to cheer her up.

"Hey Natsumi. Let me show you a trick." Ueki said as he made Natsumi come closer to him. Natsumi steps forwards and Ueki grabbed something from his pocket and pulls it out.

"Hey Natsumi, what do see in front of you right now?" Ueki asked and Natsumi just blink in confusion.

"Um…a paper." Natsumi said and Ueki nodded.

"Correct! Now look what I'm going to do to the paper." Ueki said. He formed his hand into a fist and pressed it to the ground. A green light happened and suddenly and next thing Natsumi that a tree suddenly grow out of nowhere.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Natsumi shouted with shock look on her face. Ueki just grin at her.

"This is the power that I'm going to give you Natsumi, a power that can change paper into trees." Ueki said and Natsumi jaw dropped in hearing this and she was about asked about it when Ueki beat her. "Anyway there's another thing you should know but first. Do you know that you're not human anymore?" After hearing that Natsumi eyes widen in shock before she looks at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes and nodded at him.

"Do you know what you are now?" Ueki asked and Natsumi looks up and shook her head,

"Well I tell you." Ueki said and Natsumi looks at him with a curious look on her face.

"Well you are now a heavenly being." Ueki stated.

"Heavenly being, what's that?" Natsumi asked.

Soon Ueki started explain about Heavenly being, histories about them and places call like heaven and hell but Natsumi didn't understand that much.

"Heavenly beings are the only beings have things called Sacred Treasures." Ueki said.

"What's that?" Natsumi asked and Ueki just gave her a smile.

"This,Kurogane!" Ueki shouted and a green light happened and the next thing Natsumi saw is that Ueki had a giant cannon in his arm. Natsumi was completely speechless.

"This is example of a Sacred Treasure. The most basic one, Kurogane" Ueki said and Natsumi was looking at awe at the size of the cannon.

"You can also get one these you know." Ueki said and Natsumi was surprise in hearing this.

"Really?" Natsumi asked with excitement.

"Yeah, you are a heavenly being after all. Were you listening?" Ueki asked and Natsumi looks away with a small blush on her face. Ueki saw it and gave her a deadpan look.

"You weren't listening were you?" Ueki asked and Natsumi didn't answer for a few seconds before shamefully nodding her head. Ueki let out sigh before he made his Kurogane disappear. He approaches her, kneels down to her level and petted her head, Natsumi looks at him and saw that Ueki was smilling at her.

"Don't worry I'm gonna make sure that you're gonna be strong to protect anyone who is precious to you." Ueki said. Hearing those words made Natsumi smile and nodded at him.

Two new heroes were chosen that day

* * *

**AN: WELL I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. ANYWAY THIS JUST AN IDEA CAME TO MY MIND SO I WON'T BE UPDATING THIS MUCH SINCE I'M BUSY WITH MY OTHER STORY.**

**ANYWAY HERE'S ARE SOME ABILITIES THAT THE CHARACTERS WILL HAVE. **

**NARUTO**

**-Yin Release**

**-Yang Release**

**-Yin-Yang Release**

**NATSUMI**

**-Tree Making**

**-Sacred Treasure**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FLAMING WILL BE IGNORED**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:HEY GUYS REBORN 123 HERE AND BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

**I DON'T OWN Naruto/Rurounin Kenshin/Law of Ueki. ONLY THE OC!**

* * *

Chapter 2

4 years since that faithful day happened and during those years Naruto and Natsumi were training nonstop to get stronger. With the help of Tennin, Kenshin and Ueki. They were sure that they can achieve it.

Kenshin has subsequent training with Naruto in the Hiten Mitsurigi Ryu sword style. He would make Naruto very hard physical training that improves mostly on Agility and speed. Naruto has also starts to act like Kenshin since he become a role model to Naruto. Naruto started to wear cloths like him. He wears a royal blue kimono, white hakama and instead of shinobi sandals. He wears geta sandals since it was more comfortable than sandals. He let his hair get longer and tied into a low ponytail style. He also has_ bokken (wooden Katana)_ strapped around his sash. Naruto looks more like Samurai than a Shinobi. Naruto also started copying Kenshin attitude also. In becoming Soft-spoken, serene and humble person which had no problem with Kenshin since he saw Naruto become a humble person.

While Kira was being trained by Ueki in manipulating her powers in creative way that she could use in most situation. Kira taken liking of Ueki principles in protecting weak people and fighting for justice that she decided to also to copy Ueki principles also.

Now with their training. After Kenshin put all the momeries about the Hiten Mitsurugi ryu sword style that made him have a major headache since Kenshin just obviously dump an entire memory of the sword style at once which made him a major headache that would have made any human being put into a coma for a few days but thanks to Tennin, who was able to greatly reduce the headache. Naruto didn't suffer that much.

While Natsumi didn't have to go through with that because since Natsumi didn't need to learn about any style. She just need to be creative as possible like Ueki which the green teen learned when he first started to train Natsumi. The girl was unpredictable and was good at outsmarting her opponent which he learn in watching Natsumi first sparring match with Naruto which Naruto obvious won since Naruto trained in speed and agility and has great stamina which made Natsumi worn out but he been out smart by Natsumi several times.

Naruto also mostly practicing executing each move of the _Hiten Mitsurugi ryu._ Naruto was amazed as he executed some of the moves of the sword style. He saw that most of them are quick attacks and extreme speed unlike like most Kenjustsu styles that need more brute strength. Over all Naruto like the style even Kenshin told him that it would take years of practice to master the style but that detail didn't bother him.

Natsumi also discovered the other gift that Okami left her.

==Flash back=

_"__Naruto-kun look!" A 5 years old Natsumi shouted. It's been a week since they met their spirits. Natsumi found a marble that has a note on it in her room in the orphanage._

_"__What is it Natsumi-chan?" A 5 year old Naruto asked. He was relaxing on the branch of the tree._

_"__Come down here!" Natsumi shouted at him. Naruto jumps down from the tree and landed in front of Natsumi. Naruto looks at Natsumi face saw the girl had a big grin. He was about to asked again when suddenly Natsumi pulls something out from her pocket and reveals to be a blue marble which surprised the blond._

_"__Look! It was one of the gifts from Okami!" Natsumi said happily but Naruto just look at her with a deadpan look on his face._

_"__Natsumi-chan…it's just a marble." Naruto stated and Natsumi has smirk on her face._

_"__You think that it's just a marble but it's not!" Natsumi declared and Naruto looks at her confuse._

_"__Explain" That word that was only thing came from Naruto mouth and Natsumi has a grin on her face._

_"__Do you remember the blue orb that Okami showed and you said that could see a figure inside the orb while I couldn't?" Natsumi asked and Naruto nodded at her as he remembers that member before something click inside him that made his eyes widen in realization._

_ "__You mean that-"_

_"__Yup I could see something inside the marble while you can't it means that this marble is for me only!" Natsumi said with a big grin on her face while Naruto had interested look on his face._

_"__Well what do you see inside of it?" Naruto asked and Natsumi looks at marble again._

_"__Well all I can see is a creature with a horns but that's all," Natsumi said and Naruto nodded at her._

_"__So how are going to release the creature?" Naruto asked. He was curious how the creature will help Natsumi._

_"__Well it said in Okami note that the creature inside the marble will be release on my 10__th__birthday. It said that the creature will helping achieving all of 10 sacred weapons." Natsumi stated. Naruto already knew that Natsumi was not a human anymore but a heavenly being and Naruto still accepted her since he didn't see anything different from his friend. He also already knows about Heavenly Being and their history._

_"__So, in short you will have to keep it safe until your 10 years old?" Naruto concluded and Natsumi nodded at him."_

_"__Okay…so what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked and Natsumi shrugged at him._

_"__Don't know, it's our day off of our training…Let's go buy ramen!" Natsumi said happily and Naruto just shook his head at his friend tactics. He knew that Natsumi loves ramen as much as his family while he prefers to eat sweet food likes Dango and Cake._

_Natsumi suddenly grabs Naruto hand and started dragging him towards the nearest ramen stand._

==Flash Back ended==

Okay enough of that! Anyway Naruto and Natsumi have gained a new powers doesn't mean that they will neglect their shinobi training. Naruto was manage to steal some scrolls in the family compound. They started to learn what chakra is and with the guide Tennin they were able to easily the concept about chakra.

In chakra control Naruto had trouble in controlling it because of his huge reserves, being the fact that he was an Uzumaki and now being a Jinchuriki. It was natural for him to have trouble controlling his chakra but for Natsumi it was easy for her because she has low chakra reserves which means that she has great control of it.

They already started with leaf control and Natsumi easily got after learning within an hour while Naruto taken it within a week. The reason why it taken Naruto a week was because every time he failed, he gets frustrated but Natsumi gave him a tip on controlling his chakra better.

"How about you try to calm down and clear your head. It's easier to control your chakra if you're calm."

With that Naruto started to control his emotion and Kenshin and Tennin were the guiding him in controlling them and soon little by little Naruto started to learn to control his chakra more and within a week he finally able to finish it.

Then the next one was tree walking exercise which was harder for Naruto to master but Natsumi again was able to get grasp of it within an hour again while Naruto mastered it for at least two weeks. Naruto started to question himself why can't he can't control his chakra like Natsumi and Tennin provided him the answer.

"Well Naruto it's because you're an Uzumaki and the Uzumaki are known to have great chakra reserves and adding the fact that you are now a Jinchuriki which makes it more harder to control your chakra while your friend Natsumi has only little chakra reserves which makes it easier for her to control hers."

After hearing that explanation Naruto fully understand his situation now and was more determine to control his chakra.

Now on the Taijutsu training… I think its better that we go into a flashback

==Flash back==

_A 7 years old Naruto and Natsumi were sparring in one of the training grounds of the village._

_"__HAAAAA!" Natsumi shouted as she did straight punch towards Naruto and the red head immediately ducks to avoid it and did a leg sweep but Natsumi saw the move and quickly jumps away. They have been going with this in an hour and none of them even land a single blow at each other._

_"__AHHH! TIME OUT!" Natsumi shouted and Naruto looks at her confuse as he drop from his stance._

_"__What's the problem Natsumi-chan?" Naruto asked and Natsumi let out sigh and sit on the ground._

_"__Because we're not making any progress with our taijutsu!" Natsumi said and Naruto sits beside her._

_"__Well because nobody is training us in taijutsu. I got Kenshin-sensei as my Kenjutsu instructor, you got Ueki-san as your instructor in controlling your powers while Tennin is our teacher in learning chakra." Naruto explained. Natsumi let out a frustrated sigh and lay down on the ground. _

_"__At this rate if we ever lose our weapon we won't be able to defend ourselves because we simply suck at Taijutsu." Natsumi stated and Naruto just let out a nervous chuckle._

_'__DYNAMIC ENTRY!" A voice shouted and the two heard it. Suddenly they saw a figure pass through them and kick the tree. The tree was shattered into pieces and two were in what just transpired._

_"__YOSH! NOW 100 TREES TO GO TO FINISH MY TRAINING! IF I CANNOT FINISH THIS BEFORE SUN DOWN THEN I WILL DO A 100 LAPS AROUND IN KONOHA WHILE WALKING WITH MY ARMS! YOUTH!" The voice shouted and the two decided to have closer look at the figure. They stands up from the ground and walking towards to where the figure was. When the smoke was gone the figure was reveal. It was man that_ _has thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. He wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha __flak jacket__that was unzipped. He had a forehead protector around his waist that acted like a belt. This man here is Maito Gai and is known as the one of the strongest Taijutsu ninja in the village._

_"__HEY MISTER!" Natsumi shouted as she and Naruto approaches Guy. Gai turns around and saw Natsumi and Naruto._

_"__AH! MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! HOW CAN I HELP YOU?" Gai asked and Naruto looks at him closely and his eyes widen in shock._

_"__I know you! Your Maito Gai the strongest Taijutsu ninja of the village!" Naruto said with shock voice. Natsumi was surprising and hearing this and a big grin appeared on her face while Gai gave them a 'nice guy pose' (Anyone doesn't know this. It's guy giving them a thumbs up with a sparkling teeth)_

_"__YOU ARE CORRECT MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! BUT MANY CALLS ME THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA! AND I-" Gai was cut off by Natsumi._

_"__Can you teach us with Taijutsu?" Natsumi suddenly blurred out as she interrupted him. Naruto just let out sigh since he knew Natsumi like interrupt people while Gai stops his introduction and look at girl with wide eyes._

_"__What was that my youthful friend?" Gai asked and Natsumi answered him again._

_"__Can you help us with our Taijutsu because we been trying to learn different styles from the library but none of them fit to us. So can you help us?" Natsumi asked, hoping that this man will accept her request. Everything was quiet for a while until Gai pump his fist in the air._

_"__OF COURSE MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! I WILL HELP YOU AND YOUR FRIEND THERE IN YOUR TAIJUTSU IF YOU WANT I WILL TEACH YOU BOTH MY TAIJUTSU STYLE!" Gai said with fire in his eyes and shake his fist in front of him with determination. Natsumi eyes widen in hearing this and big grin appeared on her face while Naruto had a small smile on his face._

_"__YOSH! LET'S BEGIN OUR TRAINING! But first let me know your names first." Gai said _

_"__I'm Natsumi!" Natsumi said happily._

_"__I'm Naruto" Naruto said with small smile on his face._

_"__ALRIGHT, YOU TWO FOLLOW ME SO WE CAN BEGIN OUR TRAINING!" Gai said as he started to leave the area._

_"__YOSH!" Natsumi shouted and she pump her fist in the air with full of energy and was now following Gai. Naruto just shook his head. Natsumi is always full of energy when she going to learn new things…can you blame. With that thought he followed the duo._

==Flashback ended==

That's what happened. Naruto and Natsumi has started learning under Gai and taught them a Taijutsu style called Goken. But this style required extreme training and determination to learn this. Naruto and Natsumi started to join Gai in his early morning training. Such as doing a 300 push-ups, 300 pulls-up and many exercises that would kill a regular person but thankfully Naruto and Natsumi are not regular people and had strong will to continue their training which was Gai very proud of them. Besides with Gai's training schedule. Naruto thought that it will be faster to achieve god-like speed and agility that was needed for Hiten Mitsurigi Ryu and thanks to him becoming a jinchuriki. He would have not receive much pain in Gai's crazy training method. Gai also became an uncle figure towards the two.

Now we find a 9 years old Naruto training in one of the training grounds. He was still wearing a royal blue kimono, white Hakama and white geta slippers. He held his bokken in front of him and was standing a few feet away from the wooden post. He close his eyes and took a deep breath.

He opened and his eyes and suddenly disappeared in sight and reappeared above as he falls down towards the wooden post.

"Ryutsuisen!" Naruto shouted as he delivered the blow with the wooden post. The return the bokken back to his sash and the wooden post was split into two. A small smile appeared on his face.

_'__Well done Naruto-kun'_ Kenshin praised him for perfectly executing the move.

'_Thanks sensei but I never knew that my bokken would be enough to slice through the wooden post'_ Naruto said to Kenshin.

"**_Considering your training Naruto. Using a full force of the move it was bound to happen." _**Tennin stated and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"KONOHA WHIRLWIND!" A voice shouted and Naruto turns his attention to where that voice came from and saw who it was. It was Natsumi just performed a powerful roundhouse kick that just destroyed a tree. She was wearing white top, red pants and standard shinobi sandals. Her hair grew longer that was around her waist level.

Natsumi wipe the sweat from her face and let out a sigh.

"Man! That was a good work out!" Natsumi said and before she lies to the ground to rest. Naruto let out a chuckle as he heard what Natsumi said. He approaches and crouch down to her level. Natsumi opened her eyes and saw Naruto smiling face.

"Do you want something to eat?" Naruto asked and Natsumi sat up and stand up from the ground.

"Sure let's get some small food but you're cooking it!" Natsumi said and Naruto just nodded at her. During the years Naruto gain a hobby of cooking thanks to Kenshin and also landed on a part time job at Ichiraku ramen but after two years of working Naruto decided to quit his part job since he already made a huge amount of money. Soon the two started headed towards the village and they headed to a building and entered a small apartment.

The two of them were academy students now and Natsumi has moved out from the orphanage that she grow up to and got her own apartment. They are in their second year in the academy and Natsumi receive weekly allowance since she was an orphan and was an academy student. Most of the time Naruto would stay in her apartment than be with his family...oh, forget about that detail.

Anyway, Naruto is still be neglected by his family. Yes he would be greeted once in a while by his parents and he would respond to them with few words. But Naruto practically was invisible to the family even so far that Naruto would be lock out from his own home that he would go to Natsumi place to sleep. Naruto was planning to leave his home and live with Natsumi since her apartment was practically his home now.

Naruto close the door and Natsumi stretch her arms in front of her before facing Naruto. "Well going to change some new clothes. Call me when the food is ready Naruto-kun." Natsumi said and Naruto nodded at her with a smile on her face.

"Sure and I'll get the food ready." Naruto said before headed to kitchen while Natsumi headed to change her cloths.

==With Naruto==

"What should I cook today?" Naruto asked as he puts on an apron.

_'__Well you could just cook her some ramen that she love so much.'_ Kenshin suggested. Naruto cooking of ramen was better than Ichiraku that the Teuchi, the owner of the stand wanted Naruto as his permanent chef but Naruto decline that offer much dismay of the ramen stand owner.

_'__Well since it's only a small food...sure my not'_ Naruto thought before he started pulling the ingredients out and started cooking.

==5 minutes later==

"The food is ready!" Naruto shouted as he places the two large bowls of ramen in the table.

"Coming!" Natsumi shouted as she came out from her room. Naruto saw that she was wearing a black shirt and black leggings. Natsumi look took her seat and her mouth started to drool as she saw the food that Naruto made.

"ALRIGHT! ITS NARUTO-KUN HOME MADE RAMEN!" Natsumi shouted happily and Naruto just chuckle at her words. Soon the two started to devour their food and after a minute has passed Natsumi was already finish with her food.

"Second please!" Natsumi said happily as she gives her bowl to Naruto. Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry Natsumi-chan, all out ramen." Naruto stated before he slurped his ramen and Natsumi eyes widen in shock.

"WHAT!" Natsumi shouted in shock and Naruto nodded at her.

"But why?" Natsumi whine and Naruto poke Natsumi forehead with his chopstick.

"Because too much ramen is bad for you and you said only a small food." Naruto stated and Natsumi slump her shoulders before looking at Naruto with big round eyes.

"Please, make me more ramen Naruto-kun" Natsumi pleaded with a very childish tone which made Naruto have sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head. Naruto let out a sigh and push his ramen to Natsumi side. Natsumi looks at him confused and Naruto just gave her a small smile.

"You can have it Natsumi-chan." Naruto said humbly and didn't take long Natsumi started to devour the food and Naruto could only sweat drop at the scene. After a few seconds Natsumi was already done with bowl before letting out a content sigh.

"That was a good ramen Naruto-kun." Natsumi said and Naruto just chuckle at her words.

"Well thank you Natsumi-chan." Naruto stated before suddenly Natsumi remembered something.

"Wait right there Naruto-kun!" Natsumi said. Before she left the table and went to her room.

"Oro?" Naruto said with confuse look on his face. He was wondering what Natsumi was going to do in her room.

After a few minutes has passed Natsumi came out from her room with her hands behind her and a big grin on her face.

"Naruto-kun." Natsumi called as she approaches him.

"Yes, Natsumi-chan?" Naruto asked and Natsumi reveals what was behind her and it seems to be a small box that wrapped very well.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Natsumi said happily and Naruto eyes widen and mentally slap himself forgetting it was his birthday…then again Naruto only celebrated his birthday with Natsumi since basically his family forgets it was his birthday along with his sisters.

Naruto accepts the gift and started to unwrap his present. He open the box and saw what was inside. His eyes widen in shock in what he saw.

It was a necklace that Yin and Yang symbol on it. Naruto grabbed the necklace and he notice that the Yin and Yang necklace are separated into two.

"Why are they separated into two?" Naruto asked and Natsumi take her seat and look at Naruto with smile on her face.

"Well you know about Yin and Yang right? About if they didn't have each other they would have no balance." Naruto nodded at her. "Well I thought about. How about give the other necklace to that special person that made you very happy!" Natsumi said. Naruto was surprised in hearing this and look back at the necklace. A smile appeared on his face and took Yin necklace and stands up from his seat.

"Where are you going Naruto-kun?" Natsumi asked and Naruto simply smile at him and walk around the table and go behind her. He place the Yin necklace on Natsumi neck.

"W-W-What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Natsumi asked as she tint of pink appeared around her cheeks. Naruto place a hand on her shoulder and Natsumi turns around and saw that Naruto was smiling at him.

"Natsumi-chan…you are that special person." Naruto said and Natsumi eyes widen in surprise in hearing this. "If it wasn't for you. I would have given to my darkness, allowing me to be blind with jealously and rage and I would have thirsted for power and revenge. You are that special Natsumi and for that I thank you." Naruto finished before she gave Natsumi a hugged and Natsumi eyes widen in shock in hearing those words and she started to feel her heart was pounding fast. Soon Naruto unwrapped his arms around him and Natsumi stands up from her seat.

"Natsumi-chan?" Naruto asked with a confuse look on his face.

"I need to use the bathroom for a second." With that Natsumi rushes towards the bathroom, leaving a confuse Naruto.

_'__Um, Tennin-senpai, Kenshin-senpai, did I do anything wrong?'_ Naruto asked the two spirits and all he heard was a chuckle from the two.

'_Don't worry Naruto-kun I think Natsumi-chan is very confuse right now.'_ Kenshin said to him.

_'__Is she sick or something?' _Naruto thought with concern look on his face.

_'__**No, Naruto. She just in stage where started to understand her feelings'**_ Tennin said to him.

_'__Understand what?'_ Naruto asked as she was even more confuse while Kenshin and Tennin and just let out a sigh but it was understandable since Naruto was only a kid and doesn't know this kind of things.

_'__We'll explain to you when you're a little older Naruto-kun' _Kenshin said before cutting of the mental link, leaving a completely confuse Naruto.

==With Natsumi==

Natsumi was washing her in the bathroom before looking herself at the mirror. She looks at Yin necklace that Naruto gave her and held it tightly.

_'__What is this feeling'_ Natsumi thought as she felt heart pounding.

_'__I think you have a crush Natsumi-chan'_ Ueki voice out his opinion.(AN:YES I MADE UEKI NOT DENSE AND HE IS SMART! DEAL WITH IT!)

_'__What do mean Ueki-sensei, why does my heart is beating so fast when I think about Naruto-kun?_'Natsumi asked and Ueki just let out a sigh in the mindscape.

_'__Don't worry it's only natural for a girl like in your age and from what I read my physiological book. A crush or the term called puppy love. It's an emotion that you started to show_ _adoring, worshipful towards that person. In short you're started to fall in love for Naruto.' _Ueki said and Natsumi eyes widen in shock in hearing this and she completely understood in what Ueki was talking about.

_'__I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!' _Natsumi mentally shouted at Ueki.

'_You don't have to yell at me you know. Anyway it a sign that you're starting to mature beside there a chance that it's only temporary but there's also a chance that you truly fallen in love with Naruto. Only time will tell.' _Ueki said and Natsumi stayed silent. Ueki cut off the mental link and Natsumi looks at the mirror and place her hand on her heart.

'_I don't have a crush on Naruto-kun…do I?'_ Natsumi thought. She was completely confuse with her feelings.

Was she really started fall for her best friend?

* * *

**AN: ALRIGHT! THERE YOU! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE CHAPTER! STAY TUNE!**

**REBORN 123 OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: HELLO GUYS REBORN 123 HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER. I ALMOST FORGOT TO UPDATE THIS STORY THANKS TO MY SHITTY LOADED WORKS IN SCHOOL THAT MADE BARELY HAVE TIME TO WRITE! ANYWAY I'M SORRY THAT I WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE THIS A LOT SOONER AND TRUST ME IF YOU ARE IN MY POSITION. YOU WOULD BARELY HAVE TIME FOR YOURSELF!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"Why do we have to attend to their party Naruto-kun?" Natsumi whine as they made their way towards the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound. It was night time and the Namikaze invited everyone in the village for a huge birthday party of the twins.

"Because those who are invited are require to join the party Natsumi-chan." Naruto stated and Natsumi just rolled her eyes.

"I still don't see why are they still ignoring you Naruto-kun?" Natsumi said and Naruto looks at her.

"It's because of a prophecy." Naruto said and Natsumi looks at him confuse.

"What are you talking about?" Natsumi asked and Naruto looks her.

"Well I overheard my father and Jiraiya last night. Apparently they believe that Mana and Mito are the two child prophecy that would save the ninja world. That's why they have been neglecting me." Naruto said and Natsumi eyes widen in shock in hearing this before she wore an angry look on her face.

"Well that's just stupid! That's no reason for you to be neglected!" Natsumi said angrily. She couldn't believe that Naruto parents would go so far for the sake of a prophecy!

"Let it go Natsumi-chan the damage is done. There's no point getting angry on them anymore." Naruto stated and Natsumi looks at him with wide eyes.

"How could you not get angry? After neglecting you so much!" Natsumi practically shouted that caught some attention towards them. Natsumi covered her mouth and she looks at Naruto if she was going to react after hearing her words but all Naruto did was give her a small smile.

"Because learning under Kenshin-sensei and Tennin-sensei I learn several things"

"And what's that?" Natsumi asked with curious look on her face.

"…sometimes we need to let go of the past because if we still continue to live on the past then we will never move forward…So I need to stop looking at past and keep moving forward towards the future and get stronger to protect the people who are weak." Naruto stated and Natsumi was looking at him with surprise look on her face while in the mindscape Kenshin and Tennin smiled and proud in hearing those words.

Natsumi let out sigh and raised her hand defeat. "Fine! You win! Let's go already!" Natsumi said and she move ahead of him while Naruto just simply chuckle at her before walking as the two headed towards the compound.

==Time skip==

"Thank you all for coming for my daughter's birthday tonight!" Minato said as everyone was gathered around at the backyard. Naruto and Natsumi were resting on the top of the tree as they watch the party. "Are you really sure that alright watching this?" Natsumi asked and Naruto nodded at her.

"Naruto-kun!" A voice called and Naruto and Natsumi look to the crowd and they saw it was Gai who had a present in his hand. Naruto and Natsumi jumps down from the tree and approaches the man.

"Guy-sensei!" Naruto and Natsumi called. Gai turns around and saw the two.

"AH! THERE YOU ARE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai said and because his voice was so loud that it caught some of the crowd attention.

"Um…Gai-sensei, you're causing a scene." Natsumi pointed and Gai looks around and saw that everyone was looking at him. He just scratch the back of his head and apologizes and the crowd continues with party. Naruto just chuckle at his sensei antics.

"What do you need me Gai-sensei?" Naruto asked and Gai gave him a present and Naruto accepts before looking at Gai.

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun!" Gai said and giving him a nice guy pose. Naruto just smile and nodded at the man before opening the present. He opens his presents and reveals to be a green book. Naruto opens the book and his eyes widen in shock.

"Gai-sensei, these are the-"

"Yes Naruto-kun, it's a book on learning how to open the celestial gates and the other Goken moves. I know that you and Natsumi-chan are done being my students since I have been very busy but doesn't mean that my teachings is going to stop. I already taught you and Natsumi opening the first and second gates. I want you two to learn on how opening gates on your own. I know you two can do it." Gai stated with a proud voice. Naruto and Natsumi eyes widen in hearing those words. Naruto looks at the book and soon tears started flowing down on his cheeks as he was touch at hearing Gai's word.

"Thank you Gai-sensei" Naruto said he bowed his head to Gai and Gai just nodded before leaving the two. Natsumi looks at Naruto, who was wiping the tears away.

"Gai-sensei is really something huh? Naruto-kun" Natsumi said with a smile on her face. Naruto nodded in agreement before he puts his book away in his pocket.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Minato voice was heard and everyone turned their attention to them. "IT'S TIME FOR MINA AND MITO PRESENTS TO BE OPEN!" Minato announce and soon Mina and Mito started opening their presents that they received. Most of them were scrolls, tools and books that they received from the clad heads and friends.

"Hey kids!" Jiraiya said as he walks towards the twin with Tsunade besides her. The two were carrying their summoning scrolls. They laid it to the ground and opened it. "Now sign your names of the scroll so you two will now an official summoners of the contract." Jiraiya said and the twins were very happy in hearing while Naruto, who was watching from crowd frown slightly but couldn't help but feel jealous. Mana signs the frog contract while Mito signs the Slug contract before Jiraiya and Tsunade rolls up the summoning scrolls.

"Alright now that's done I have an announcement to make." Minato said as he got everyone attention.

"I'm announcing Mana as the heir of the Namikaze clan while Mito will be the heir of the Uzumaki clan!" Minato announce and he was expecting that everyone in the crowd will cheer for him but all he got was everyone looking at him with wide eyes except for Jiraiya and Tsunade since they already knew about it during the party while the twins were grinning in hearing this.

"WHAT!" Two voices shouted from the crowd. Everyone looks to where that voice was coming from and saw it was Naruto and Natsumi. Minato and Kushina eyes widen in surprise in seeing their son. How could they not spotted him?

"Naruto" Both parents shouted as they saw Naruto was glaring at them. It was first time they ever saw their son had an angry look on his face.

"IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY WHICH IS TODAY ALSO!" Naruto shouted and the Namikaze family, Tsunade and Jiraiya eyes widen surprise in hearing this. "BUT NOW YOU TOOK AWAY MY BIRTHRIGHT! I WAS THE OLDEST OF THE THREE AND YOU ALL PRACTICALLY IGNORE ME LIKE I DIDN'T EXIST!" Naruto ranted as he started to leak out some killing intent towards the family and his godparents. All the years of neglect and the anger that was store in Naruto heart finally unleashed. The Namikaze finally step on the red line that should never be step. Everyone was frozen in fear at the amount of killing intent that Naruto was unleashing.

'NARUTO CALM DOWN! / NARUTO CALM DOWN!' Kenshin and Tennin shouted at him. Trying to calm him down.

'No, I will make them pay!' Naruto mentally shouted, wanting to get his revenge on his family and godparents.

'Naruto, look at Natsumi, she fainted from the killing intent you're unleashing!' Kenshin shouted at him. Naruto eyes widen and looks at Natsumi. He saw that Natsumi was unconscious on the ground. Soon Naruto killing intent was finally gone that made everyone snap out from their shock. Naruto crouch down and picks up Natsumi in bridal style. He gave his family and his godparent's one last glare before walking away from the compound and headed back to Natsumi apartment.

The Namikaze finally snap out from their shock and saw that Naruto was leaving. "Sochi, wait!" Kushina shouted as he and Minato were about to follow their son and try to apologize to him. But Jiraiya and Tsunade block their way.

"Jiraiya-sensei, what are you doing? Get out of the way." Minato said but Jiraiya shook his head.

"I think it's a bad idea Minato." Jiraiya said and the two parents glare at him.

"WHAT DO MEAN! HE NEED US!" Kushina reasoned with her.

"Think about Kushina, we neglected him for his entire life and now Minato just announce that his birthright was strip off of him and in front of many people. Do you think it's safe to talk to Naruto now?" Tsunade asked and both parents didn't respond to her question because they have no answer. They tried to remember any memories that they spend with Naruto…and they couldn't anything. All they can do was dropped to their knees and started to cry as they started to see their failure as a parents towards Naruto.

'I'm so sorry Naruto/Sochi-kun' both parents thought as they started to weep for their failure towards their son. Jiraiya and Tsunade frowned at the sight of seeing the two parents cry and couldn't help but feel guilty for neglecting their godson. While Mana and Mito also started to cry as they remember that they never notice their brother.

'Nii-kun' both girls thought while the crowd was just shock in what just transpired by needless to say that this party was a complete failure.

==With Naruto==

Naruto was watching Natsumi who was asleep in her bed. Naruto felt guilty for making Natsumi fall unconscious.

'Kenshin-sensei, Tennin-sensei. What happened to me? Why did I snapped like that?' Naruto asked them and Kenshin answered him.

'It's because of all the negative emotions that has been gathering inside your heart that it was finally been released. The moment they announce that they remove you from their birthright. All the negative emotions has been released all at once.' Kenshin explained and Naruto was quiet for a while.

'…Sensei I think I need more training to control my emotion better.' Naruto said to them.

'No Naruto, You don't need any training from it. Tennin said and Naruto was surprised and confuse in hearing this.

'What do you mean?' He asked Tennin.

'It's because it's not healthy storing away your emotion Naruto' Tennin said and Kenshin nodded in agreement. 'I agree because emotions are very powerful things. They could lead you to light or to the darkness. But holding a grudge or hatred will make you sure to lead you to the path of darkness' Kenshin said to him.

'What do I have to do?' Naruto asked him.

'Don't let your hatred get the best of you.' Kenshin said to him and Naruto mentally nodded at him. But he snapped out from his thoughts when he heard Natsumi groan.

"What happened?" Natsumi asked as she sat from her bed. Her vision started to get clearer and saw Naruto, who had a concern look on his face.

"Natsumi-chan, you alright?" Naruto asked with concern look on his face and Natsumi just nodded at him that made Naruto sighs in relief.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Natsumi said as she scratches the back of her head then she started to remember happened before she fainted. She looks at Naruto with a sad look on her face.

"Naruto-kun" Natsumi called and Naruto looks up at her.

"I know that it hurts what happened today but-"

"Natsumi-chan, can we please not talk about." Naruto said.

"But Naruto-kun-"

"Please Natsumi-chan, I really don't wanna talk about it." Naruto pleaded, not wanting for Natsumi to bring up the subject. Natsumi saw that her best friend was dead serious, not wanting talk about what happened in the party. Natsumi just let out a sigh and nodded at him.

"Alright" Natsumi said and Naruto gave her thankful smile, saying goodnight to her and was about to leave the room. When suddenly Natsumi grab his wrist, making him stop and turn around his head around towards her.

"Natsumi-chan?" Naruto said softly and Natsumi looks at him with sad eyes.

"Naruto-kun…I want you to sleep with me tonight." Natsumi said and Naruto eyes widen in shock in hearing this.

"A-A-Are you sure Natsumi-chan?" Naruto stuttered. He and Natsumi already slept on the same bed since Natsumi sometimes would have nightmares and Naruto was there to comfort her. Natsumi nodded and small smile appeared on her face. "Yes, because from the look of your eyes. You need someone to comfort you." Natsumi stated and Naruto eyes widen in surprise in hearing this and couldn't help but feel that Natsumi was right. He does needed someone to comfort him, after what happened today. He needs someone to comfort him and here, his best friend was offering some comfort after what happened to him and he would be an idiot he let this slide.

Naruto let out a sigh and nodded at her, He climbed into the bed and Natsumi wrapped her arms around his head and pull him towards her chest. Naruto blushed by the sudden contact.

"Good night Naruto-kun." Natsumi said before she closes her eyes. Naruto just let out a sigh and decided to sleep.

==Next Day==

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in Natsumi bed. He sat up and saw that Natsumi was not around. Then he started smell something…it was breakfast and it means one thing. Natsumi was cooking breakfast. He moves out from the bed and went the living room and saw that Natsumi was placing some plates on the table. "Natsumi-chan?" Naruto said and Natsumi looks to where the voice came from and saw it was Naruto who was walking out from her room.

"Morning Naruto-kun!" Natsumi said happily and Naruto went to the table and taken his seat and Natsumi did the same. Soon the two started to eat their breakfast.

"Naruto-kun." Natsumi called and Naruto stops eating his breakfast and looks at Natsumi.

"Yes, Natsumi-chan?" Naruto asked and Natsumi had worried look on her face.

"I know that you don't want to talk about what happened yesterday but…can promise me one thing?" Natsumi asked and Naruto let out a sigh and nodded at her.

"Please, promise me that you won't change. That you won't give in to your darkness." Natsumi pleaded to him and Naruto eyes widen in hearing those words. He saw that Natsumi was very serious about this and Naruto was quiet for several seconds and Natsumi was very worried what his answer was going to be. Then Naruto finally gave his answer to her.

"I'll try Natsumi-chan" Natsumi eyes widen in hearing this. "I'll try but I can't promise it…the pain that I bear for so long…the neglect that my fami- no they don't deserve to be called my family. The people who are related to me…treating me like that. I don't know what I might do if I ever see them again." Naruto said in a monotone voice as he looks down and Natsumi stands up from her table and went behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around him. Naruto was shock by his best friend action.

"Then let me be your strength! You were able to endure all the neglect of those people. I know that you don't want anyone involve in your problems but…please let me be your strength. I don't to lose my best friend to the darkness!" Natsumi cried and Naruto eyes widen in hearing this and he felt Natsumi tears dropping to his skin. It made him feel guilty and ashamed for making his best friend worry about him but the same time he felt very blessed for having a best friend like her.

"…Natsumi-chan" Naruto called and Natsumi stops her crying and looks at Naruto and saw that Naruto was smiling softly at her. "Thank you…I'm very blessed for having a friend like you. I would do it…for you." Naruto said softly before he stands up from his seat and hug Natsumi back. Natsumi was surprise at her best friend words and action but the same time, she was very happy at his answer. She couldn't help but hugged him back. Meanwhile in the Mindscape, Kenshin, Tennin and Ueki smiled at hearing at Naruto answer.

**'I'm sure that Naruto-kun will achieve true peace like the Hagoromo-sama and Kami-sama wanted him to do'** Tennin stated and Kenshin nodded in agreement.

'We will make sure that Naruto-kun, will achieve it.' Kenshin stated.

'Guide your friend Natsumi-chan, He will need you in the future. You are his light now.' Ueki said.

==2 years later==

Ever since that event happened, Naruto has constantly avoiding the Namikazes as they tried to make amends towards him but all he do was ignore them and give them the cold shoulder and also he finally move out from the house (secretly of course since he wasn't a shinobi yet). Even during meal times, Naruto would go to Natsumi place to eat which sadden the family a lot. But Jiraiya and Tsunade didn't even try to make amends towards him, saying that he will forget it and will accept them in the end, which made Naruto decided to never contact with Jiraiya and Tsunade, since clearly they don't care about him. The villagers also started to look down on Naruto and many of them started insulting him, calling him a disgrace to the clan and sometimes refuses to service him saying that he was nothing but waste of space of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family but Naruto didn't anything to them and basically just ignores them.  
The two also decided to hide their skills in the academy making them the dead lasts of the academy, making them targets of the bullies but Naruto never fought back while Natsumi just let them continue their insult at them but when they become physical. Natsumi would kick their asses making the students remind their selves to not physically hurt them except when Naruto is alone.

During Natsumi 10th birthday, the blue marble that she received from Okami finally crack and reveals the creature and it was celestial beast. The creature was small and red fur that Natsumi decided to call it Akane and their surprise that creature was very intelligent. Ueki explain about how the celestial beast and on how they will help unlock the Sacred Treasure which made Natsumi get very excited. The two also decided to relocate their training ground to the Sector 44 or known as the forest of death. Tennin decided to cast a powerful genjutsu that even a Kage-level shinobi won't be able to detect it and also made it super strong that would take several genjutsu masters to break the genjutsu.

During those years Naruto decided that steal some of the techniques from the forbidden scroll and he was able to know a powerful jutsu that would benefit his training. The Shadow Clone Jutsu.

After learning the effects of the Shadow Clone Jutsu that it allows from the clone experience back to the original. This help Naruto chakra control training which made him really happy but for Natsumi she didn't learn the jutsu because her chakra reserves was only High-chunin level, which was not enough for to make a shadow clone and would make her pass out. Naruto still continues to master the Hiten Mitsirugi Ryu sword style and he started learning manipulating Tennin chakra while Natsumi started unlocking her Sacred Weapons with the help Akane. Naruto was surprise how big Akane really was because she was the size of a Biju and also how to process of unlocking each weapons work. Natsumi would jump inside to Akane mouth and she would have do the trial on unlocking each Sacred Weapons. But she has to finish the trial before 24 hours hit and she would be disgusted in Akane stomach. Naruto was really against this at first but Natsumi argue with him, saying that it was the only way for her to get stronger. They continue to argue against one another until Kenshin had enough of their argument and told Naruto to trust her. Naruto just accepted his sensei words and accepted the risk that Natsumi was going to do. But to his relief, Natsumi was able to finish the trial and was able to gain her first sacred weapon and that was the Kurogane and Ueki started to train her in using her sacred weapon.

When Naruto started learning in controlling Tennin chakra he first thought that he was going to berserk since he first hand saw it from Mito and Mana as the two tried to manipulate the Kyuubi chakra and he didn't like it. But to his surprise that Tennin explained that because the two had good relationship and from the intense training that Naruto did. He wouldn't go berserk and Tennin promise him for it but he would feel some pain as he try to manipulate the chakra which Naruto had no problem. He was alright accepting some pain as long as he wouldn't go berserk that would accidentally hurt Natsumi.  
Also Naruto started learning his new powers which was the Yin and Yang release. Tennin told him that he needed a clear and calm mind and great concentration to control this power. So Naruto trains more with the help of his shadow clones to increase his training faster.

==Present==

Now we find a 12 years old Naruto meditating on a small river in the forest of death. He grown a lot for the last 3 years. He grown stronger and taller that he was at least 5'4 which was very tall for someone in his age. His hair grown a little longer and he saw still wearing a blue kimono, a hakama and white geta sandals. He still has bokken attach to his sash.

Everything was quiet, that he could clearly hear the flow of the river.

SPLASH!

Naruto eyes suddenly opened and reveals his blue eyes and in a blinding speed, he draw the bokken

STAB!

He saw that he was able to stab the fish that just jump out from the river. He blinks few times before he heard a sound from the bushes.  
A figure came out from the bushes and it reveals to be a small creature and that creature was small white wolf with crimson marking.

"Looks like you came on time for your food Tennin-sensei." Naruto said with small smile. Tennin just smirked at him and approaches Naruto.

After mastering his Yin and Yang Release, Naruto was able to make a body for Tennin so that the Biju can experience the outside world and this body has a human form since Biju are living chakra and they can't shrink themselves into human size (**AN: THIS IS JUST A THOUGHT SINCE IN THE SERIOUS THE BIJU WOULD ALWAYS BE GIANT SIZE AND THEY NEVER CHANGE THEIR SIZE. IT'S MY STORY ANYWAY. DEAL WITH IT!)**. Naruto can transfer the soul of the Biju into the body that he made and he still has Tennin chakra inside him and has complete control on it and how much chakra he will put on the body. Tennin can now act as Naruto summoning if he ever needs his help in battle.

"Yes, you have my food Naruto." Tennin said and Naruto took the fish out from his bokken and toss it to Tennin. The white wolf manage to catch with its mouth and started to eat it.

"YAHOOO!" A voice screamed. Naruto and Tennin looks to where the voice came from and saw the trees were falling down. Something came out from the trees and reveals to be a person. This person was around Naruto age and has long red hair. It has violet eye on the left and brown on the right. She was around C-cup sized, wide hip which made her body look like a figure of an hourglass. She was wearing a simple red sleeveless jacket and red skirt. Underneath those clothes she was wearing a black body suit. (AN:Like Xenovia suit in Highschool dxd) She was also wearing baggy arm warmers kept in place via bandages at the mid to upper left arm, red armband with ten small orbs and wearing a standard shinobi sandals. This person was Natsumi Suzuki.

"That was an awesome work out! Don't you think Akane-chan?" She asked as she looks at her armband and the armband form into a small creature.

"Yeah, that was aweasome! You're on your way on unlocking your fifth weapon Natsumi-chan!" Akane said happily. Natsumi has already unlock 4 of her sacred weapons.

"Natsumi-chan, do you really have to destroy those trees?" Naruto asked as he approaches Natsumi with Tennin on his shoulder.

"Well…I need to keep my taijutsu sharp and that's what Gai-sensei wanted me to do!" Natsumi said happily and Naruto let out sigh and shook his head. His best friend never change, still hyper as ever.

"Well we better get going since today the final exam." Naruto stated. Today was finals of the exam in the academy that would decide if they are ready to be a ninja.

"I know but…can we stop holding back?" Natsumi asked. After holding their skill back in the academy for their entire year as students. She was itching to show off.

Naruto let out a sigh, he knew that Natsumi wanted to get pay back to all the students who bullied them and he knew that Natsumi would do it anyway. "Fine, but don't cripple them." Naruto said. Natsumi has grin on her face and nodded at him.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO TO THE ACADEMY ALREADY!" Natsumi said excitedly while inwardly was letting out an evil chuckle. She will make sure that all bullied her and Naruto will suffer! Naruto already knew that she was planning and decided to let her do it since she could release some anger to the people who bullied them.

Soon the two disappeared in smoke.  
==In the Academy==

Naruto and Natsumi were walking in the hallway and many of the students started whisper with one another.

"The dead lasts are here"

"What the hell is the guy wearing? Does he know that we are ninja's and not samurai?"  
"Look, it's the tomboy"

They could hear insults from the students but they just decided to ignore it and continue to walk to the halls and the test was about to begin.

==Time Skip==

"WE DID IT!" Natsumi said happily as she came out from the room with forehead protector on her head. Naruto was following behind. He was wearing his forehead protector around his neck (like Hinata). The two was able to pass the final exam but Naruto still hold back. He just made sure that his score is enough to pass while Natsumi didn't hold. On the Taijutsu match Natsumi was against some civilian girl, boasting on how she will win the fight. When the fight started Natsumi just did a powerful kick to the civilian girl to the head causing her opponent crashing towards the wall and was knockout cold which completely shock everyone. Since then many of the students learn to never piss Natsumi off ever again.

"Come on let's go celebrate!" Natsumi said and Naruto just gave her a smile.

"Sorry Natsumi-chan. But have to go to a store first to pick up my sword." Naruto said. A few months ago. Naruto went to blacksmith ask him to make a sword. Natsumi eyes widen in surprise in hearing this and immediately grabbed Naruto hand.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S CELEBRATE LATER! I WANT TO SEE THAT SWORD FIRST!" Natsumi said before dragging Naruto out from the academy. They didn't notice that two figures were watching them from the shadow.

Both had long blond, one had blue eyes and the other has violet. They were Mana and Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze. The two sisters of Naruto. Mito was wearing similar clothing of Kushina in her genin days except that her clothing was color black and blue while Mana was wearing a white jacket with black leggings. They both wore their forehead protector on their forehead.

"Nii-kun" Both twins said sadly as they watch their brother being drag by Natsumi away from the academy. They wished that Naruto would at least acknowledge them.

==Time Skip==

Naruto and Natsumi arrived in their destination. They were standing in a small house that sign said "Higurashi Weapon shop" "Let's go in" Naruto said as he walk towards the shop with Natsumi behind him. He opens the door and the bell rang.

"Hello there and welcome to the higurashi shop" A voice said. That voice came from none other than Ryuji Higurashi, who was the owner of the shop. The man was in 30's. He has short brown hair and black eyes and was wearing a civilian attire. This man is Ryuji Higurashi, the owner of the shop and one of the few people who didn't look down on Naruto.

"Hello Ryuji-san." Naruto said as he enters the shop with Natsumi and a grin appeared on Ryuji face.

"Ah, Naruto! You're here. The sword is all done but I wanted ask you something?" Ryuji said.

"Asked away Ryuji-san." Naruto said.

"I always wondering why you would want a reverse edge sword. You know that it would only hurt the enemy and not killed them unless you're using the other edge of the sword. I mean you are now a ninja after all." Ryuji said. Naruto just gave him a soft smile.

"It's because I wanted to be my like sensei." Naruto stated and this made Ryuji looks at him with curious look. "My sensei was a former assassin, no problem in taking lives of other people, until his first wife died. That moment made him realize something…" Naruto said and Ryuji eyes widen in surprise in hearing this.

"When people kill other people, hatred is born and hatred causes war. War causes endless suffering to all people even the innocents. That's why my sensei starts to value life and made a vow to never kill again. My sensei uses a reverse edge swords, so I wanted to be the same. A swords that doesn't kill a person and not giving a second chance. But a sword that will made the people see a new Era that doesn't require people to shed blood but to promise a new age of peace for the next generation." Naruto stated. Reactions happened around him. Ryuji and Natsumi eyes widen in surprise in Naruto words while in Naruto mindscape, Kenshin was very proud at him, learning the value to a human life. Ryuji smiled in hearing those words along with Natsumi.

"Those are pretty deep words Naruto-san, but remember this, in the real world the enemy won't listen to those kinds of things unless they are opened minded and there are many corrupted people in this world." Ryuji explained and Naruto nodded at him.

"I know that, but I inherit the will of my master and soon I will make people see that will where we will stand not as 5 great nation but as one Nation that has one goal…A New Era of peace and harmony." Naruto stated with grin on his face. Ryuji couldn't help but smile at hearing those words while Natsumi

"And I hope to see that day Naruto-san, I will get your sword. Be right back" With that Ryuji left and Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and saw that Natsumi was smiling at him.

"I will help you achieve that goal Naruto-kun, and that is a promise!" Natsumi declared and Naruto gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you Natsumi-chan" Naruto said and Natsumi nodded at him. A few moments later Ryuji returned with a sword with a black sheath on his hand. The sword was at least two and a half feet long.

"Here you go Naruto-san, I hope that this sword will help you achieve your goal" Ryuji said as he gave Naruto the sword and Naruto nodded at him. Naruto grabbed hilt of the blade pull it. The sword was beautifully made and Naruto could see bladed edge of the sword is on the blunt side. He close the blade and looks at Ryuji.

"Thank you Ryuji-san, how much is the blade?" Naruto asked and Ryuji just shook his head.

"No charges my friend, I'll give it to you for free after hearing your story and your dream. You can have it for free." Ryuji said and this made Naruto and Natsumi eyes widen in shock.

"Really?" Naruto asked with surprise tone and Ryuji nodded at him.

"Thank you, Ryuji-san" Naruto said as he bowed his head as a sign of appreciation and Ryuji just waved him off.

"Don't mention it. Good luck being a ninja and I hope you achieve your dream" Ryuji said and Naruto nodded at him before thaking him again and leaving the store with Natsumi behind him.

"That man was really nice." Natsumi said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, he is a very kind man" Naruto said before he place the blade to where his bokken is.

==Time Skip==

It was night time and Naruto was at Natsumi home and was still awake and was looking at the moon through the window with his new sword was beside him. He looks back at the sword and slightly opened to reveal its blade. Naruto was completely mesmerize at the blade and was wanting to try it.

He broke out from his thoughts when suddenly he heard a noise. He looks at out from the window and immediately saw a figure jumping from the shadow. He looks closely at the figure and his eyes widen in surprise. It was Mizuki, one of his instructor in the academy and he notices the giant scroll that was on Mizuki arms then suddenly something click on Naruto mind.

'That scroll…It's the forbidden scroll!' Naruto thought before he jumps out from the window and started to follow Mizuki.

==With Mizuki==

"That was too easy." Mizuki said with a smirk on his face as he was out of the village and into the forest outside the walls. He has the scroll in his arms. He was able to breakthrough to the Hokage vault and steal the forbidden scroll.

"Now to head Orochimaru-sama and he'll give me my promotion" Mizuki said with smirk on his face. Happy that he will finally receive his promotion and power that Orochimaru promised him.

"I don't think so Mizuki-san." A voice said and Mizuki quickly turns around and started to look to where the voice came from.

"Show yourself!" Mizuki shouted and a figure came out from the shadow and it reveals to be Naruto, who calm look on his face.

"Mizuki-san, please return the scroll and surrender yourself." Naruto said with calm tone. Mizuki sneered at him.

"Shut it gaki! This scroll is mine and nobody gonna stop me especially not a deadlast like you!" Mizuki said before he drop the scroll to the ground and throws a couple of shurikens towards Naruto. Naruto pulls out his sword and easily deflected them. Then Naruto saw that Mizuki was charging at him with a kunai in his hand. Naruto side step to avoid the attack and back away from Mizuki.

"One more chance Mizuki-san, Surrender the scroll and yourself." Naruto said with a calm tone. He was giving Mizuki a chance to surrender himself to lessen his sentence.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY GAKI!" Mizuki shouted as he charges at Naruto again. Naruto sheath his sword back and went to his battoujutsu (sheathing technique) stance and waited for Mizuki to come at him. Mizuki thrust his kunai towards and Naruto immediately side step to avoid attack and the same time his body did 360 degree spin and using as a momentum.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryukansen!" Naruto draws his sword as his body spin and hits Mizuki back. Mizuki screamed in agony pained and was send crashing towards to one of the trees.

Naruto sheath back his sword and looks at Mizuki. He saw that the man was completely unconscious.

'Good work Naruto-kun, and that was a good execution of the move.' Kenshin praised him.

'Thanks sensei' Naruto said to Kenshin before he places his sword back to his sash and approaches the scroll. He picks it up and before looking at Mizuki. He saw that the man was completely unconscious. He approaches Mizuki and picks him and places him to his back before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

==With Minato==

It was a long day and Minato was done with his work and was about teleport to his house. When suddenly an ANBU member appeared in front of him.

"Hokage-sama, Mizuki stole the forbidden scroll!" The Anbu said and Minato eyes widen in shock and horror in hearing this.

"ANBU!" Minato called and all the Anbu members of the room appeared before him. "FIND THE SCROLL BEFORE ITS TOO LA-"Minato was cut off when suddenly a puff of smoke happened to the room. When the smoke was gone Minato eyes widen in surprise on who he saw. It was Naruto with Mizuki on his back and the forbidden scroll in his hand.

"Naruto! y-y-you capture Mizuki" Minato said with a shock look on his face. Naruto just dropped the scroll and put Mizuki down to the ground.

"I saw him running away with the scroll so I decided to follow him, when we reach outside the walls of the village. I confronted him. I gave him a chance to surrender but he was too stubborn. So I knock him out cold." Naruto explained as he gave his story how it happened. Minato and the ANBUs in the room were shock in hearing this. A fresh graduated genin was able to beat a chunin level ninja!

"I'll be leaving now Hokage-sama" Naruto said, snapping everyone from their shock.

"Y-Yes, g-good work son" Minato said and Naruto said nothing to him. He just gave him a nod before disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hokage-sama?" One of the Anbu member said.

"Yes Neko?" Minato said.

"Was that your son?" Neko asked and Minato let out a sigh and nodded at her.

"Yes, he is." Minato said. He couldn't help but think how strong was Naruto really was but also the same time he couldn't help but question himself if he was really a father. He let out a sigh and told the Anbu to take Mizuki away along with the scroll before he disappeared in a yellow flash. He's going to tell to his family what just what happened tonight.

* * *

AN:

TENNIN HUMAN FORM IS A LOT LIKE SESSHOUMARU IN INUYASHA THE ONLY EXCEPTION IS THAT HE HAS ALL OF IT'S TEN TAILS.

ANY HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE CHAPTER. REVIEW AND NO FLAMMING BECAUSE IT WILL BE REPORTED.!

REBORN 123 OUT


End file.
